The World Reborn
by Mistress Taru
Summary: Summary: Haseo wants to save Ovan while Yata wants to save The World and give it the Rebirth it deserves. Eventual Ovan/Haseo shonen-ai if you squint, adventure, OC
1. Chapter 1

The World Reborn

WWW

Yata stood in the Serpent of Lore in Tartarga and looks across the Eternal City of Mac Anu. He took a deep breath.

"It's time…" Yata pushed up his glasses. "For the gods to be reborn." He punched in some keystrokes and carefully pressed _enter_.

A blue warp spiral appears behind him, revealing a beautiful girl with strange heart-shaped signs on her legs, sides, arms, and forehead. She wears a pink and orange, unevenly cut top and skirt, midriff exposed, with ballet slippers on her feet. She has matching colored fairy-like wings, and does not stand but floats in place. Her red hair is half-up in a bun, and her long bangs fall around her light pink eyes, which currently look blank.

"It's time for you to bring the World back to the way it was." Yata turned to her and touches her head gently. "Welcome home, WRAI." Suddenly, she blinks and looks at Yata with affection. She opens her mouth to speak.

"It's good to see you, Father."

WWW

Haseo sat in the pews of Hulle Granz Cathedral. He sighed and looked at the Tri-Edge sign that scarred the altar. "When is CC Corp gonna fix that?" He thought, wondering if Piros the 3rd would do anything about it or the other signs. They were ugly, and not just because they marred the data, but because of what they stood for: sorrow, pain, shattered memories, buried trust… Ovan.

Footsteps echoed in the church and came closer to Haseo. He heard them but didn't bother looking; he already knew who it was. "Sitting here all alone?" Shino stood next to her friend, her hands behind her back and leaning down to see Haseo's eyes.

"I was just… thinking."

"Thinking, eh?" Shino sat next to him. "About someone in particular?" She pried, already knowing the answer.

"Ovan." He said. "About the last thing he said to me in the Forest of Pain."

"I see." Shino said simply, wanting him to just say everything on his mind.

"I just can't get him out of my head. And everything he's done… I don't know. He's just haunting me."

"Hm." She nodded. "He does have that effect on people."

"Yeah." They sat in silence for a few minutes, the two staring at the glowing mark. "I think… I should look for him."

"Really?" Shino raised an eyebrow. "You seemed hesitant, there."

"Well…" Haseo rubbed the back of his head. "I want to find him, but then I don't, you know?" He sighed.

"I think I understand." She closed her eyes. "You and Ovan were always like that."

"The only thing is…" He stood up. "I don't know where to start looking. If he wasn't in the Cubia Core, and he wasn't in the Forest of Pain, where could he be?"

"Hm…" She stood as well. "I don't know, either, but I'm sure your friends are willing to help."

_BING BING_

"Huh? A short mail?" Haseo read it out loud. "Come to the Serpent of Lore in Tartarga. – Yata." He cringed. "Dammit, is he spying on me again?"

"Sounds important." She said. "You should go."

"Won't you come too?"

"… I think you should go alone." Shino smiled and went to the door.

"But…" Haseo followed after her. "Ovan's your friend, too."

"Haseo…" She gave him a hopeless smile. "Let's go back to town."

"Uh- alright."

WWW

Haseo warped to Netslum Tartarga alone, and tried hurrying to the Serpent of Lore when he ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Said his attacker.

"Why don't you watch where you…" Haseo looked up to see Atoli. "A-Atoli!"

"Hello, Haseo." Atoli dusted herself off.

"What're you doing here?"

"Mr. Yata called me."

"He did?" _I guess this isn't about Ovan after all_. He thought.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine." He said. "Let's go see Yata."

WWW

"You're late again!" Pi yelled at Haseo.

"!" He jumped in surprise. He looked around and saw the other Epitaph Users. "Why are we here?"

"You should know that more than the rest of them, Haseo." Yata said sarcastically.

"You heard me talking about Ovan?" Haseo got a little pissed that the weird guy was watching him.

"More or less." He answered. "This concerns all you Epitaph Users."

"This had better be good, Yata." Haseo crossed his arms.

"Impatient already…" Yata turned around in his dramatic way. "Hello, everyone. I suppose you think that The World is perfect now that AIDA and Cubia are gone."

"Is there some other virus, now?" Kuhn asked.

"Not quite." Yata pushed up his glasses. "I wish to return The World as it was originally told in the ancient history. The Lost Grounds will become vibrant, the Gods will be restored, and mythical creatures will roam freely. I call this new project, 'The World Reborn.'"

"You called us here for this?" Haseo snarled. "The World's fine the way it is. If there's a real problem, then you can call me."

"But it will help bring Ovan back." An unknown voice echoed through the room.

"Who was that?" Atoli asked while everyone looked around.

"Hmm." Yata snickered. "Allow me to introduce my daughter." He looked above him, and the strange, tattoed fairy appeared, floating in mid-air with sparkles around her feet.

"Daughter?" Pi was shocked. "I… didn't know you had a daughter, Master Yata."

"My name is WRAI! Nice to meetcha."

"Her PC has features that aren't available to the public." Endrance mused. "How is that, if she's not an Epitaph User?"

"My father gave me 'special privileges.'" She explained briefly before floating over to Haseo. "So, this is the hero, huh?" She smirked. "Not what I was expecting. He's kind of girly-looking."

"E-Excuse me?" Haseo was dumbfounded.

"You're speechless? I thought you'd be more fun."

"Sh-Shut up!" Haseo flushed in anger and embarrassment.

"That's enough, WRAI." Yata smiled. "WRAI is going to help revive Ovan."

"Wait… do you mean… you know how?"

"I'm afraid not. We will have to investigate."

"But, there is a way…"

"Yes. If we could awaken all the Lost Ones, than we can awaken him."

"And when he wakes up, we can rebuild The World." WRAI said. "Simple."

"Pardon me…" Atoli spoke up. "But is there a reason we need to rebuild The World?"

"Good question." Yata replied. "Eventually, without a restoration process, The World will collapse." They all made a gasping noise.

"Can't you just reboot it if it does?" Kuhn said.

"No, we would have to rebuild the game from scratch… if everyone playing at the time won't become Lost Ones, that is."

"What? Why didn't you say so earlier?" Haseo yelled. "Even admins?"

"Possibly even admins and users who are not playing." Yata said.

"Every player who's ever set foot into this World is connected to it on a spiritual level." WRAI folded her arms. "And even if the game was to be rebuilt, it would be nothing like it is now."

"Alright, fine." Haseo finally agreed. "Let's just find Ovan first."

"Great!" WRAI nodded. "Here's my address. Please invite me and someone else to come with us."

"Okay…" _Man, I really want Shino to join us, but she's not strong enough yet…_ "Atoli, would you mind?"

"Not at all." She smiled cheerfully.

"Alright, I'll meet you at the Chaos Gate." WRAI smirked before flying through the bridge door without warping.

"Wha? How'd she do that?" Haseo said surprised. Yata just smirked.

WWW

"Jeez, it took you long enough to get here." WRAI was impatient.

"Sorry, but I can't fly through walls like you can."

"I'm here!" Atoli ran up behind Haseo.

"Great, now first thing…" WRAI flew over to him. "Gimme the Epitaph seeds."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." Haseo gave her the seeds. When she took them, her heart-shaped tattoos glowed red. "These aren't just pieces of each Epitaph User; they're also pieces of Ovan."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh!" She smiled. "And they're pieces of you, too, and all the Epitaphs. They are all connected to each other. Ovan's consciousness is scattered throughout The World, and what we must do is find the pieces and put them together. What I'd like to know is where Ovan would spend most of his time."

"The Creator's Room is the first thing that comes to mind."

"That's where we're going last." WRAI stopped glowing. "That's where most of him is, I think."

"You have a great plan." Atoli said.

"Believe it or not, I know more about The World than my father does."

"How _old_ are you?"

"Not as old as you!" She smirked. Haseo grumbled. "Come on, tell me Ovan's favorite places."

"Um, well…" He thought for a moment. "Arche Koeln Waterfall."

"Perfect, let's go there, then!"

WWW

R&R so I'll make more! I hope you like! –Taru-chan


	2. Chapter 2

The World Reborn

WWW

**Δ Hidden Forbidden Radiation**

"Here we are!" WRAI looked around. "Ah, it's beautiful, isn't it? Even the sound of the waterfall is amazing."

Haseo remembered Atoli saying something like that. He looked over at her, and she gave him an uncharacteristic smirk. "Yes, I agree with you." She said. Haseo rubbed his head, feeling like a bit of a jerk for back then.

"There's the Sign." The fairy knelt down before the Tri-Edge mark. "This is where Ovan's 'piece' is. I'm going to remove it from the Sign."

"If that's all you need to do, then why bring us?" Haseo asked.

"Well, removing the piece might not be so easy." WRAI took her hand and placed it on the red mark. Suddenly, it began glowing viciously as the ground shook along with it. Haseo and Atoli tried to keep their balance. "Just as I thought. Get ready."

"What?" Haseo watched as a giant bird-like monster appeared in front of him, making a horrifying screeching sound as it prepared to attack. "It… kinds of looks like…"

"Corbenik." WRAI finished his thought. "These monsters represent Ovan's feelings toward his actions as 'Tri-Edge.'"

"That scream… it sounded so painful." Atoli said, holding her head in pain. "I can feel it."

"So, he actually felt bad doing that, huh?" Haseo mused, picturing the horror that took place in this spot.

"If we defeat it, we can get the piece!" WRAI pulled out Dual Guns, customized to look like hearts.

"How did you get guns?" Haseo pulled out his own.

"Special privileges, remember?" She smirked. "It's coming!"

**The outbreak of battle**

"Phew, that was a little rough, huh?" WRAI put her guns away as the other two did the same thing.

"Hey, what's that?" Haseo saw something floating down from where the monster was. "That's the 'piece,' right?"

"Uh-huh." WRAI let Haseo hold it for a moment.

"It's a blue sphere… with a feather inside?"

"Remember when Ovan helped you during the final Cubia battle?" Haseo's head shot up. "This is what he left behind, and they found the Signs and buried themselves inside."

"How the hell do you know all of this?"

"Father told me. I didn't have the pleasure of seeing it myself." She shrugged. Haseo clicked his tongue. "Well, give it here. I'll take it to Father so we can analyze it. We'll call it a day." She held out her hand. The adept rogue was a little hesitant to give it to her and nosy Yata. What were they going to do with Ovan's consciousness? "We want him back too, you know." She felt what he was thinking. He sighed and handed the feather to her. When she took it, her tattoos were glowing just like earlier when she took the Epitaph seeds.

"Uh…" Haseo tried speaking. "No, never mind. Let's just go."

WWW

**The Next Day – Netslum Tartarga**

"So, is it what you were looking for?" Haseo asked Yata and WRAI in the Serpent of Lore.

"Yes." Yata answered. "We believe there is a piece of Ovan in every sign."

"So, that's…"

"Nine." WRAI did the math for him. "Minus the one we did yesterday. The ones that are portals, like the one in Coite-Bodher that leads to Megin Fi, count as one."

"So, this might take a while, huh?" Haseo groaned. Suddenly, he heard Yata snicker quietly. "What's funny this time?"

"This is why I admired Ovan." The Macabre Dancer smiled. "He always thought ahead with his elaborate plans. He practically handed these pieces to us, knowing full well that we would try to revive him."

"So, he set all this up?" The boy crossed his arms. "What if something bad happens, then?"

"I don't think there's anything to worry about in terms of system or player danger. It's all a matter of using our minds to solve his riddle."

"Rat bastard…" Haseo sounded angry, but he couldn't help but smile. _That's just how he is, I guess._

"Well, shall we go get more pieces?" WRAI asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Haseo invited WRAI into his party, and he noticed none of the other Epitaph users were logged in or available. "Hey, is this a secret mission, or anything?"

"Yes, this process is confidential. However…" Yata paused. "You may invite Shino, if you like."

"But, her level's still kind of low…" Haseo was worried about her.

"Don't worry; she won't become a Lost One again." WRAI smiled. "Besides, Clerics always block and stay away from danger."

"Yeah… alright." Haseo chose to invite her. "Let's go to the Chaos Gate."

WWW

"Hello, Haseo." Shino greeted him, eyeing his new friend.

"This is WRAI. She's gonna help us bring Ovan back."

"That's wonderful." She bowed. "Thank you very much."

"No problem, it's my job!" WRAI said happily. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"We need to fight monsters to get pieces of Ovan." Haseo explained. "So… just be careful."

"Of course." Shino smiled. Haseo still seemed worried.

"Let's hit two signs today." WRAI accessed the Chaos Gate. "Let's go to the Morrigu Barrow Wall and Hulle Granz Cathedral."

WWW

**Δ Hidden Forbidden Bulwark**

"Hey, do you guys know the story of this place?" WRAI asked as they approached the wall.

"Yes." Shino spoke up. "This wall blocks the way to heaven from the humans. It's guarded by Folset."

"It _was_ guarded by Folset." WRAI sounded upset. "One of our goals is to bring him back here and recreate heaven."

"What?" Haseo was confused. "How can you _bring back_ something that was never here in the first place? Isn't this the way the game was made?" He gestured towards the great wall.

"Folset is in the system somewhere." WRAI argued calmly. "We must coax him out of hiding. I'm sure he'll be happy to…"

"Happy?" Haseo was frustrated. He was sick of people thinking this game was real. "If it does exist, then it's just an NPC! NPCs don't _feel _anything!"

"!" WRAI gasped in surprise at Haseo's harshness. At first, she looked angry, but then she shook her head and smiled. "I… I guess you're right. NPCs don't feel, huh?" There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Let's just do this." Haseo went over to the wall.

"How does this work?" Shino asked.

"All I have to do is touch the sign and the monster will come out. Father installed a program on my PC to allow me to do it." WRAI carefully and gently touched the sign. The ground began to shake. "Here we go again!"

A similar-looking bird-monster morphed out of the sign. This time, instead of a scream, it let out a fierce evil laugh.

"This one's laughing?" Haseo queried. _Did you enjoy PKing this one, Ovan?_

"Let's do it, Haseo!" Shino sounded excited. WRAI, instead of summoning twin guns, brought out heart-themed fans instead.

"Are you an Adept Rogue?" Haseo asked.

"Sort of." WRAI stood in a fighting stance. "It's coming!"

**The outbreak of battle**

"That was tougher than the first one!" WRAI said. "I guess it'll just get harder from here."

"Ovan does like to challenge me." Haseo looked over at Shino. She was crouching over and breathing heavily. "Shino, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired." She smiled, then gave herself a Noble Drop and healed herself. "Good as new."

"…" Haseo knew Shino was exhausted. She was in a damn coma for six months and just woke up a month ago; she hasn't healed properly.

"Can you handle the next one?" WRAI asked her.

"Absolutely." The piece from the monster floated down beside Shino. "Is this Ovan?"

"Yeah, some of him, anyway." Haseo sighed.

"You know…" She took the feather in her hands. "I can feel him. He's waiting for us." Haseo smiled. Shino was always able to understand that man, even though no one else could. It actually made him kind of jealous. _I still can't understand you, Ovan, but one day, I'll catch up._

"May I have it, please? I'd like to send it to Father." WRAI asked nicely. Shino nodded and handed her the piece. The fairy's tattoos glowed as she took it.

"You can send that to him from here?" Haseo asked. WRAI smiled and nodded. "You're full of surprises."

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" She flew ahead to the Platform. "To the Cathedral!"

**Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground**

"This place gives me the chills. It's so haunting!" WRAI shivered. Haseo silently agreed. This was where Shino became a Lost One all those months ago by Ovan… he wondered if Shino felt that way, too. Probably not; she's pretty tough, emotionally speaking, and she understood that he didn't mean to hurt her. "So Shino…"

"Hm?"

"Why did you choose your real name as your PC's name?"

"Wha-? How do you know…?" Haseo was getting sick of WRAI's "knowledge."

"Haha, it's okay, Haseo." Shino laughed. "It was uncreative of me, wasn't it? Well, I just couldn't think of anything interesting. I'm just… Shino."

"Well, that's okay, you're being yourself."

"Did Yata tell you that?" Haseo asked annoyingly.

"No." WRAI smirked as she fluttered around. "I have access to your personal data. I know everyone's real name."

"What? They gave YOU access?"

"Everyone in CCCorp has access." WRAI explained. "I know the day you signed up, your birthday, everything you put in the system on your first day. But I'm just killing time, now. Let's just go defeat the beast."

The music became louder as they entered the lonely church, slowly approaching the alter. "Will you also bring the goddess back here?" Shino asked. WRAI's expression became enraged.

"No." She tried to stay calm. "She never belonged in this church in the first place, nor does she ever want to return to The World. She made that quite clear, didn't she, Haseo?"

"Oh… yeah, I guess." Haseo tried to remember. "She said the fate of this World lies with the players."

"How stupid." WRAI snarled. "Without proper regulation from her, this World became a place for PKs and data irregularities." Shino and Haseo were surprised by her angry voice. "Well, we are going to fix that." She flew to the sign and touched it. This bird monster was slightly bigger and more colorful than the past ones, and it didn't make a sound.

"This one is silent." Haseo noticed for himself. _Shino… were she and Ovan expecting this encounter?_

"Let's fight!" WRAI summoned another new weapon; this time, it was gauntlets.

**The outbreak of battle**

"Nice work, guys." WRAI took the piece. "That's enough for today. Get some rest!" She was mainly speaking to Shino. "I'll see you tomorrow, Haseo. Bye-bye!" She flapped her wings and flew away quickly, leaving Shino and Haseo alone. Shino was very tired again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Haseo put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'll be fine." She smiled as usual. "I will go get some rest." She turned on her heel to leave. "Haseo…"

"Huh?"

"Just remember…" She put her hands behind her back. "Everything that happens in this game is real in this World."

WWW

Taru-chan: Yay, it took me awhile to finish this chapter. I'll try getting the next one done quicker. I hope the delta signs appear on the page. Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

The World Reborn

WWW

"We just received troubling news." Yata informed Haseo as he walked into the Serpent of Lore. "Ovan's sister, Aina, has gone missing."

"What?" Haseo shouted. "When did this happen?"

"We believe shortly after Ovan went missing." Yata continued. "Her body is alright, but her consciousness is in the system, just like her brother's."

"Damn!" Haseo cursed. "Why would she do that?"

"Duh, to be with Ovan!" WRAI flew around. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's in the same place he is, so we don't have to do any extra work."

"That's not it." He sighed. "She promised me she would live, and now… ugh, stupid girl! Stupid Ovan!"

"Don't worry, okay?" She repeated. "Let's just keep getting the pieces."

"We have decided to call the monsters 'Winged Regrets.'" Yata said. "We're keeping them separated, for now." He gestured to the three spheres resting on small pillars. "Let's make haste to retrieve the others."

"Right." Haseo agreed with Yata, for once.

"Invite someone strong, this time." WRAI insisted. "I don't want Shino fighting too hard."

"Okay…" He scrolled through his list of addresses. "Endrance."

"Yay! I like him! He's a riot!"

"A riot?"

"Yeah, I mean, haven't you noticed? He's madly in love with you!"

"Yeah, I noticed." Haseo sighed. "Well, whatever, he's strong, so let's use him."

"Right." The fairy smirked mischievously. "We're going after three of them today. Let's get going!" She flew out the door like usual.

"How is she related to you?" Haseo turned to Yata.

"Hmph… how indeed…" Yata snickered. Haseo just rolled his eyes.

**Θ Hidden Forbidden Battlefield**

"This is one of my favorite places in the whole World." WRAI said when they arrived at Coite-Bodher. "You know that dragon up there?"

"Hm… his name is Mag Mell, I believe." Endrance cooed. "The humans of this World trapped the dragon in stone, then built a city on his back. Such a humiliating end for the lovely creature."

"I'm impressed." WRAI nodded her head. "Someone around here knows their history." She scoffed at Haseo. The teen just scoffed back.

"Can we just do this already? Your father told us to 'make haste.'"

"Alright." She touched the sign like usual, and the monster (now called the Winged Regret) came out, as usual. This one let out a roar of anger and immediately charged after the trio. WRAI pulled out a heart-shaped healing staff. "I'll act as the cleric! Let's go!"

**The outbreak of battle**

"You have four weapons?" Haseo put his guns away.

"I'm able to use all of the weapons." She explained, putting the staff away and sending the piece to Yata. "Special privileges!" She winked.

"How is that even allowed? Even for an admin's kid?"

"I have a special job to do, that's how." She playfully stuck out her tongue.

"I am your weapon as well, Haseo…" Endrance whispered. WRAI giggled while Haseo broke out in hives.

"Let's go to Indieglut Lugh, now." Said WRAI, warping everyone out of the battlefield.

**Δ Submissive Tragedy's 1000 Oaks**

"I thought we were going to Indieglut Lugh, or can't you use your almighty powers to get us there?" Haseo asked rudely as the trio faced the sign behind the Beast Temple.

"The transport signs work differently." WRAI explained through gritted teeth. "We need to go in, fight the Winged Regret inside the portal, then exit out the other side."

"Will we be safe inside the portal?" Endrance asked.

"Yeah. If you die in the game you'll just restart." WRAI touched the sign. "The only place we have to worry about falling into a coma… is the Creator's Room." They were all sucked into the sign and arrived in the path in-between, coming face-to-face with the new Winged Regret. This one was smaller than the others, but it looked fast and swift. It let out a deep and miserable sigh.

"Let's defeat it!" Haseo cried.

**The outbreak of battle**

"Damn, that thing was fast!" The Adept Rogue dusted himself off after the fight.

"We killed a lot of time." WRAI sent the next piece to her father.

"We're here." Endrance walked up to the spooky lake. "It's so beautiful here… so peaceful… 'she' liked it here as well."

"She again, huh?" Haseo walked up behind him. "The real she, or the AIDA she?"

"I came here with Mia a long time ago…" The beautiful man put his hands to his heart. "In the first World."

"You and Mia played in R1?" Haseo was curious.

"Yeah, his original character was named 'Elk.'" WRAI said. "Father was in R1 too."

"Jeez, I haven't played that long." The teen rubbed his head.

"Yes you have." WRAI fluttered to him. "You were in R1. You just don't remember."

"What? No, I wasn't!" He argued. "I would have remembered that!"

"I'm not surprised you don't remember, after what Father told me about the Second Network Crisis." WRAI shook her head.

"I'm not so weak." Haseo wasn't sure how to fight back.

"You're not!" WRAI smiled. "So, you should ask a certain someone about what happened."

"Who? My mom?"

"No. Someone closer." She whispered. "Skeith."

"What?"

"Let's just say you and Skeith are closer than you believe. He knows all your secrets."

"Shut up! I'm getting sick of you, you little know-it-all!" He didn't want to believe, but something in him knew she was telling the truth.

"Me too." She joked. "Let's go through one more."

**Θ Hidden Forbidden In Heat**

"The sugar mansion is beautiful." WRAI said as they arrived. "Do you feel it? The desire?"

"What are you talking about now?"

"The three goddesses of desire live here. Before they vanished in the system, they left the storehouse door open, therefore the wishes and wants of the people in this World are very fervent. AIDA couldn't wait to get its sticky hands on that desire."

"That's ridiculous. This place had nothing to do with that." Haseo crossed his arms.

"I feel my desires increasing, Haseo…" Endrance said as rose petals flew out of nowhere.

"Speaking of desires and things…" WRAI began. "What exactly is your relationship with Ovan?" Haseo was about to yell at her, but he stopped when the question really sunk in.

"That's… what I'd like to know." Haseo was quiet. "That's why I want to wake him up. I want to ask him so many questions."

"Yeah, like what?" WRAI knew she was being nosy.

"That's enough." Haseo felt depressed now. "Let's just do this." WRAI touched the sign and they were warped into the portal, facing a new Winged Regret. This one was really fat, and it cried like a weeping widow. "All these painful sounds, it's really getting to me…"

**The outbreak of battle**

"Phew!" WRAI wiped her brow and put her staff away. "All done for today, guys. Thanks for your help. And Haseo…" He looked up at her. "Please think about the things I said. You know, I just want this World to be happy and peaceful, just like you. I'm sorry about… pissing you off."

"Right…" Haseo sighed. "Listen, are you sure that I was in R1? Cuz I really don't remember."

"That's why you need to ask him." She started to fly away. "You might need to use a little force, though." She winked and disappeared into the system.

"Skeith… Ovan… you're all hiding things from me… dammit."

WWW

Hi, Taru-chan here. I was going to drop this story, but no one was reviewing. I need reviews to pay for my creativity. I got one review, which spit out this one (thank you Palomaloma!) so please review, or there'll be no more!

Taru-chan


	4. Chapter 4

The World Reborn

WWW

"Hm… mmm… wha…?" Haseo opened his eyes, finding himself in a dimly lit room… no, he was outside, lying in sand. Wind blew sand into his eyes, and he groaned in annoyance. "Where am I?" He stood up, wiping sand from his… wait, he was wearing his PC's white clothes, not his pajamas. He looked around, finding he was alone. "Hello?" He called out, receiving no answer. He decided to start walking, trying to find where the hell he was. "Maybe I'm just dreaming."

He heard something. A low growl maybe.

"Who's there?" He walked faster toward the noise. The growling was getting louder. "Hello?" Haseo repeated. Finally, he saw something like a giant in the darkness. He ran to it now, seeing the giant in more detail. Thin, white, disembodied limbs, rounded horns, eight swords behind him like proud wings: "Skeith." Haseo recognized his avatar.

"Haseo." Skeith acknowledges his master in a deep, booming voice. "I understand you have questions for me." Before Haseo could speak, the sand started to circle around the two of them. Haseo covered his eyes, and when he opened them again, a man with long, silver hair and horns stood before him instead. "It will be easier to talk like this, yes?"

"Uh, yeah." Haseo never knew that Skeith could become like a human, and a handsome one at that. "Was I in R1?" He got right to the point.

"Indeed." Skeith answered.

"How do you know that?"

"I was in the first World, as well. I was different, then." He smiled. "You were not so different than you are now."

"You knew me?"

"Of course. I was intrigued by you and your desire for strength. I devoured you, Haseo."

"What?"

"I am the reason you have no memories of the first World. If your whole being was in my World, I would have annihilated you completely."

"You… you bastard! It was your fault?" Haseo couldn't believe it. "And now?"

"When you came to the new World, I was thrilled. This time, I was able to use you in a different way. I still wanted to… help you, I suppose."

"Help or use… which is it?"

"Hm… both." Skeith closed his red eyes. "You have always used me, correct?"

"Um, yeah well… I never knew…"

"That we could speak like this? That we could learn to understand each other? I was hoping you would have found out sooner, Haseo."

"Like I would have! You're not…" Haseo stopped himself. _Not real?_ _Then how was he able to steal my memories? Tsk, how do I even know he's telling the truth?_

"If you're that curious, maybe you can ask some of your friends, like Yata or Endrance. Ask them if they know… Sora." The sand started blowing up into the air, and Skeith was fading from Haseo's sight.

"Wait! I still have more questions!"

WWW

**Netslum Tartarga**

"Damn, what a dream." Haseo rubbed his head thinking about his dream of Skeith last night. He headed to the Serpent of Lore, wanting to confront Yata about his dream and what it meant.

"Haseo, I was just about to send you a message." Yata said as the silver-haired boy entered the lair. WRAI was there too, hovering around her father.

"Do you know Sora?" Haseo cut to the chase. Yata looked surprised.

"I told him to talk to Skeith." WRAI smiled.

"I see." Yata nodded. "Yes, I knew your past self. You haven't changed much; you're just as much a brat now as you were then."

"Hey!" Haseo growled. "But… I was really there, huh?" He thought for a moment. "Was… Ovan there, too?"

"He was not." Yata answered. "He only used this place for one reason."

"To be with his sister." Haseo knew. He thought it was nice that he and his sister could be with each other here, but now… "We need to find them."

"Agreed." Yata nodded. "Please take WRAI and someone else and collect three more pieces."

"There's four left, right? Why don't we just get them all today?" The teen asked.

"The last one will require more time and special instructions." WRAI explained. "Who are we taking with us today?"

"How about Kuhn this time?"

"Great! Let's go!"

**Θ Clever Genius's Moon Raven**

"Jeez, I was wondering when you'd invite me!" Kuhn teased. "And to be with such a lovely lady is a pleasure."

"Why, thank you!" WRAI smiled. "Someone has manners." She scowled at Haseo.

"Here's the Sign." The Adept Rogue completely ignored her. "Let's go in." WRAI touched the Sign and they were sucked into a portal, coming face-to-face with a Winged Regret. This one was very thin and made whispering noises. This time, WRAI would use a Grimoire for battle.

**The outbreak of battle**

As the battle finished, the three ended up in Wald Uberlisterin with a new feather in hand. WRAI sent it to Yata.

"Do you know the significance of this place?" WRAI flew around. Kuhn opened his mouth to speak. "Ah-ah, Haseo has to answer."

"What? Um…" Haseo doesn't know much about the World's history. He didn't care. It had nothing to do with him. So why does this girl keep asking these dumb questions? "Isn't it the Underworld or something?"

"Hooray! Points for Haseo!" WRAI clapped. Haseo growled. "This is where the God of Death, Cernunnos, used to live. It was built under Indieglut Lugh."

"So, let me guess." Haseo started. "If you flew up through the ceiling with your 'special privileges', you'd end up in Indieglut Lugh?"

"Wanna see for yourself?" She smiled mischievously. She grabbed the two boys and flew towards the sky while they screamed and cursed on their way up. They went through the upside down castle and came up to the sandy shore of the Dead World itself.

"No way!" Kuhn rubbed his eyes. "How is that possible?"

"The Creator was a genius, that's how." WRAI said. "He put his soul into this World. He loved it like his own child." Her hands became fists. "But that child betrayed his wishes."

"What do you mean?" Kuhn asked.

"Aura was that child. He created her to watch over and care for the people in this World. And she is no longer doing that. My father and I hate her for that."

"So you're renewing the World to bring her back?" Kuhn continued.

"No. She will no longer be in charge. She's caused enough problems." WRAI shook her head. "Someone new will replace her." Before Kuhn could ask who, Haseo finally spoke up.

"Wait, if you're going to 'bring back' all these gods, then the God of Death will be brought here too. Isn't that going to be dangerous?"

"Not necessarily." WRAI said. "Where there is life, there is death. Where there is light, there is darkness. Where there is good there is evil. Cernunnos will provide a balance. Now if he were to come back alone, that would be a problem. That's what the Forest of Pain taught you, right?"

"I… guess…" Haseo couldn't believe how insightful this little girl was.

"Alright, enough talk. Let's rock!"

**Θ Thinking Innocent Life**

"Hey, Kuhn?" Haseo asked as they walked through the dungeon.

"Huh?" Kuhn looked at his friend.

"Were you in R:1?"

"Oh yeah. I was pretty silly then, wanting to be greater than the Descendants of Fianna and junk." He rubbed the back of his head. "That's behind me now. I just want to protect the people in this game with my powers, like you."

"Yeah…" _He called it a game._ Haseo thought. _Hardly anyone I know calls this a game; especially after all we've been through. Sometimes I forget this is a game myself._

"Here it is!" WRAI touched the Sign and they entered another portal. The Winged Regret looked elderly and made mumbling noises. "Don't let its looks fool you!"

**The outbreak of battle**

"Boy, you were right, that thing was tough." Kuhn used a Health Potion to heal up.

"Save those, the next one's tougher." WRAI sent the piece to Yata. "And we're right here, the Dragonbein Range!"

"Yeah, this place has two signs." Haseo remembers how the second sign was made after Ovan PKed Pi and Atoli in front of him. "You gonna tell me the history of this place?"

"Well, since you asked…" WRAI smirked. "'Dragonbein' means 'Dragon bones.' This is a graveyard of the dragon Gwydion. He pulled the sun god's chariot across the sky. When the World is redone, the dragon will not return, but the talking Ape will."

"Talking ape?" Haseo laughed.

"Yeah, if you answer his riddle, you get a prize!" WRAI touched the Sign. "This won't be the prize, though LOL." The Winged Regret came out of the Sign. It had a fit man's body and the winged arms and head of a bird. It cried in an upward inflection, as if asking a question.

_I certainly was asking many questions here, not just to Ovan, but to myself… _Haseo thought before the beast attacked.

**The outbreak of battle**

"OMG I'm beat!" Kuhn fell to the ground as the piece floated in front of his face. "The last one's gonna be I nightmare, huh?"

"Yes, it will." WRAI glowed as she sent the piece to Yata. "And it will be dangerous. You could fall into comas there."

"What?" Kuhn and Haseo shouted.

"We're not sure, but it's a possibility." She waved her hands. "Everything's possible in the Creator's Room. That's how we're bringing Ovan back."

"Really? You have a plan then?" Haseo was excited.

"Yes, and hopefully it will work. You'll be briefed tomorrow. Get some rest." WRAI held Haseo's shoulders. "Thank you for listening to me today." Haseo gave her a funny look. "Well, see ya!" She flew through the gate quickly.

"What was with that?" Haseo shrugged before returning to the Netslum with Kuhn.

WWW

Hi, remember this story? I hardly did! I got inspiration to write it again after starting to view .hack/sign. So, here you go! If you want more, don't just favorite: R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

The World Reborn

WWW

**Netslum Tartarga**

"Didn't have any dreams about Skeith last night." Haseo rubbed his head as he wandered around the Netslum. "But hopefully, today's the big day." He saw Gaspard standing at Canard's shop counter. "Hey, Gaspard." He waved to his little pink friend.

"HASEO!" Gaspard jumped up and down and waved with both hands. Haseo sighed, but smiled. "I haven't seen you lately! What have you been doing?"

"Oh, well…" The teen knew he shouldn't speak of this problem with his non-Epitaph User friends. "I've been here. I've just been working on an event."

"An event? That sounds fun! Would you like me to help?"

"It's a special mission for certain players only. A small handful." Haseo shrugged. "I wish you could help, though."

"Aw, alright." Gaspard got over his disappointment quickly. "I can still help you by running the shop!"

"Thanks, Gaspard. I'm counting on you. Say hi to Silabus for me." Haseo waved again and continued to the Serpent of Lore. _He is so positive. Why can't I be like that?_

"I will!" Gaspard stood proudly at his post, inviting a customer to browse through the items.

WWW

"You're late! Again!" Pi shouted at Haseo as soon as he came through the door.

"Oh, you're here, today, huh?" Haseo just brushed her off.

"Pi will be assisting you today. She has been given administrative duties in case of an emergency." Yata said. "Please, come in. I must give you instructions on what must be done." Haseo, Pi, and WRAI stood (or floated) before the Raven guild master.

"This final piece the biggest piece of Ovan's soul, because this is where he lost consciousness." The Creator's Room was being shown on the screen as Yata spoke. "This Winged Regret will be much more powerful than the others combined. I'm glad to see that you're well-supplied for this mission. We don't know what will happen to you all if you die during this battle. Are you willing to accept the consequences?"

They all nodded.

"Very well. My real self is currently in the hospital room where Ovan's body is being held. Aina is here also. And Shino is here to assist me."

"What?" Haseo didn't know that Shino would be helping.

"The hospital workers think we're crazy, thinking that we can cure Ovan like this." Shino's voice came out of Yata's PC. It was kind of funny-looking. "But they let us in, anyway."

"… We have placed headsets on each of them, so that their bodies and minds will become one again." Yata got his character back. "It does sound farfetched, indeed, but we must try it. As you well know, this is not a mere game."

"Alright, get to it. What do we do?" Haseo groaned.

"You remember how to get to the Creator's Room, yes?"

"Yeah, I saved the area words."

"When you get to the Creator's Room, you will investigate the sign and defeat the monster. You may use healing items on yourselves, but you cannot use them on WRAI. Her character is so different that I'm afraid any player interactions with her will cause a virus."

"That's weird." Haseo remarked.

"You're weird." WRAI shot back, sticking out her tongue.

"Once you defeat the monster, you will search the room to find Ovan and Aina's characters." Yata continued. "I'm not sure where to find them, however. This is just the most likely place they'd be."

"So, you're saying we're just gonna wing it from there?" Haseo raised an eyebrow.

"As far as finding Ovan and Aina's PCs, yes. After that, though, there are more things to do." Yata pushed up his glasses. "I'll just let you go. WRAI will explain the rest once you find them."

"Finally." Haseo stretched as if tired.

"Will you ever grow up?" Pi clicked her tongue.

"Alright, let's go!" WRAI flew out the door.

**Σ Immersed Crime's Paraphrase**

"I can't believe Ovan found the Creator's Room before Father. He knew it existed but could never find it." WRAI swiftly avoided the swinging axes in the pathway.

"…" Pi had a confused look on her face.

"You've been quiet." Haseo saw Pi was troubled.

"Well, I…" Pi mumbled. "I just didn't know Master Yata had a daughter."

"You said that before." Haseo put his hands behind his head. "What's the big deal? Does he usually tell you everything? He doesn't tell me shit."

"It's… hard to explain." Pi fiddled with her own glasses.

"Whatever." Haseo stopped prying, in his own way, of course. They came to the last room and found the data anomaly.

"You ready? This is it." WRAI warned them.

"Let's do it." Haseo touches the sphere and they enter the outer dungeon.

**Creator's Room**

"So?" Haseo asked after they were silent for a few seconds.

"So what?" Pi and WRAI asked.

"Aren't you going to give me a history lesson?"

"Ha, funny." WRAI put her hands on her hips. "We don't have time for one now."

"We did before?" Haseo asked.

"Idiot." WRAI flew to the giant Sign and touched it. The ground shook and crumbled. Out of the large crack flew a huge Winged Regret. This one looked the most like Corbenik, except bigger, and cried a horrific cry as if it was dying.

"It has so much HP!" Pi shouted.

"It's attacking!" Haseo put his guard up.

**The outbreak of battle**

"Urgh!" WRAI was hit hard by the beast. Her character started glitching.

"WRAI!" Haseo turned to her.

"I got it!" She changed her weapon to a cleric's wand, but she wasn't fast enough. The monster hit her again, and she went flying and crashed into the barrier. "AUGH!"

"WRAI!" Haseo repeated.

"The monster's specifically going after her!" Pi noticed.

"Why?" Haseo saw the Winged Regret fly towards the fairy. "What the hell?" The Rogue took out his broad sword and blocked the beast's attack. Pi continued punching it from behind. "Why is it targeting you?"

"Maybe… because I… have the other pieces with me." WRAI couldn't stand.

"You do?" Haseo pushed the beast away. "Don't move, I'll defeat it!" He switched back to the dual guns and performed his melee Rengeki on the Winged Regret. "JUSTICE MELEE!" He shouted during his last slice. The monster froze and screamed, and then it exploded, leaving only the piece behind. He turned to make sure WRAI was okay. She was lying still on the ground. Her character's right ribs were torn away and a binary code took its place. The rest of her was producing white noise. "No…" Haseo ran to her. "WRAI, are you okay?"

"No! You can't touch me!" WRAI shouted the best she could. She put her hand over her missing ribcage.

"How come that happened to you?" Pi came to Haseo's side. "We got hit but that didn't happen to us. What… What are you?"

"Nothing… gets by you, Pi." WRAI coughed. "You were suspicious all along."

"Suspicious? Of what?" Haseo knelt down beside the fairy.

"I wanted to hide it as long as possible, but now's a good time to explain." WRAI began. "I'm an AI, Haseo."

"Wha… What?" Haseo wasn't sure if he heard that right.

"My name is an acronym: World Restoration Artificial Intelligence." She said. "My Father, Yata, created me for the purpose that my name states."

"I knew it!" Pi crossed her arms. "Master Yata is too young to have a child."

"Too young?" Haseo always thought Yata was an old geezer. "How can you be an AI?" His attention returned to WRAI. "You don't… I mean… you're so… human-like."

"Yeah. I was designed a lot like Aura; all the emotions and thoughts that are in The World are in me, as well." WRAI stuck her nose up. "Except Aura was… well let's just say she's beta compared to my skills."

"Heh, I guess." He grinned.

"I have seen the outside world, too. Your world." She continued. "It's beautiful, but ugly. Fun, but hard. Happy, but sad. Just like this World. No matter what you humans do to escape your reality, it even follows you in your fantasy games."

"How did you see…?"

"Through the Internet." WRAI smiled. "And I saw my Father, and I was happy. Unlike Aura, I do not have a mother. Also, unlike Aura and Morganna, I shall obey my creator's wishes." She stood up slowly, and put out her arms out in front of her. She summoned all ten pieces, and they circled each other until they became one. A bright light appeared before a book took its place. The book landed on the rocking chair in the middle of the white room. WRAI crouched over in pain.

"How are we going to heal you?" Haseo was worried.

"Don't worry. Pi!" WRAI called out to the pink woman. "Enter the first code that my Father gave you, please!"

"Right." Pi nodded and paused for a second, typing in the code on her keyboard. An orange cylinder of light appeared around WRAI, and she floated to its center.

"Wha-?" Haseo jumped back.

"I'll be healed in no time with this!" She gave a thumbs-up. "The rest is up to you, Haseo."

"What should I do?" He asked.

"I think I understand." WRAI looked up at the book in the chair. "Go up there and see if that is _The Epitaph of the Twilight."_

"Um, okay." Haseo jumped up to the chair and read the title of the book. "Yeah, it is! Oh…" He got flashbacks of Ovan with this book, and Aina, too. "Aina said Ovan would read this to her!"

"Yes, of course!" WRAI said. "Those two are in the book!"

WWW

A/N: OK, well, let's stop there before the chapter gets too long. I'm pumping 'em out now! R&R! There's only 7 reviews! That sucks! Please do it!


	6. Chapter 6

The World Reborn

WWW

"Yes, of course!" WRAI said. "Those two are in the book!"

"How… oh forget it." Haseo picked up the book and searched through the pages.

"Did you find them, yet?" WRAI was a little antsy since she couldn't see from where she was.

"No, wait…" Haseo found a page in the middle of the book with a picture of a vast field of flowers and a big crooked tree. Haseo sees two silhouetted figures holding hands beside the tree. "Ovan? Aina?"

"You see them?" Pi asked.

"Yeah, I think so!" Haseo couldn't help but smile at the sweet picture. "What now?"

"Now… you must call to them, Haseo." WRAI put her hands over her heart. "Call their names. Make sure they know you want them back!"

"Um… uh…" Haseo was a little embarrassed to do something like that on a whim. He took the book in both hands and looked down at the beautiful picture. "Please… dammit, Ovan, come back!" He actually started tearing up. "You can't stay in this damn book, you have to live! You too, Aina! You must be with your brother for real, not like this!" He was frustrated that nothing was happening yet, so he screamed with all his might: "OOOOOVAAAAAAAN!" A bright light came from the pages and blinded Haseo for a moment. Next thing he knew, he was standing in that field of flowers he saw in the picture. "What did I do?"

"I heard you calling, Haseo." The teen heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned to see a tall figure with blue hair and orange glasses standing in the shadow of the crooked tree.

"Ovan." Haseo's breath caught.

WWW

"Haseo!" Pi tried getting Haseo's attention. Haseo's PC was frozen in place, not responding to any of Pi's calls. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, his mind is in the _Epitaph of the Twilight_ right now." WRAI assured the pink woman. "It would be a problem if his whole character was gone. Since he doesn't want to stay in the book, his character is out here."

"Alright." Pi said.

WWW

Haseo was speechless for a moment. He usually was whenever he spotted Ovan. Whenever they spoke, he never really got to know the man, either. He always wanted to be closer friends with Ovan. Maybe now was their chance.

"I…"

"I heard every word, Haseo." Ovan interrupted him. The teen blushed. "I'm so glad you found us."

"Where is she?" Haseo didn't see Aina next to her brother like in the picture.

"Haseo!" He finally found the little girl as she hugged him from behind.

"Hi, Aina." The silver-haired teen turned around and knelt down in front of the gothic-clothed girl. "I've come to take you two back home."

"Home?" Aina questioned. "But… this is home. Our new home." She looked at her brother. Haseo did the same.

"What's this, Ovan?" Haseo didn't like Aina saying that.

"Aina, I let you stay here with me because I knew Haseo would come here for us shortly." Ovan took a step forward out of the shadow. "I would never let you stay forever in a place like this."

_So he didn't put that idea into her head. _Haseo thought.

"But… but we can always be together here! We don't have to worry about how far apart we are, or my health! We can…" She stopped when Ovan put his hands on her shoulders.

"You promised me you'd get better, right?" The spectacled man asked.

"Well… yeah…"

"And I promised… I would help you keep that promise." Ovan smiled. "I want you to live, Aina."

"Big brother…" Aina began crying and hugged him. "I want to be with you forever!"

"We will. I promised you." Ovan hugged her back.

"Ovan keeps his promises." Haseo said. Suddenly, a huge white portal appeared behind the trio. "Let's go, Ovan."

"Lead the way." Ovan picked up his sister and walked beside Haseo as they exited the epic poem.

WWW

"Ah!" Haseo kind of felt like he hadn't been breathing for a while. He looked around and found he was back in the Creator's Room being stared at by WRAI and Pi. He looked down at the book in his hands and realized the two figures in the picture were gone. "How long was I gone? Where are Ovan and Aina?"

"Whoa, one question at a time." WRAI put her hands up. She was no longer in the orange cylinder of light. "You were only gone about a minute, and the two…" She pointed to Haseo's feet. "Are right there." Haseo looked down and saw Ovan and Aina lying side by side next to the rocking chair. "Father!" WRAI called out.

"You can contact Yata from here?" Haseo asked.

"Yes, but only I can." WRAI said.

"Oh, right. You're an AI." Haseo forgot.

"Father, their PCs were found. Is everything ready on your end?" She waited for a response. "Great. Commencing transfer. Pi, please enter the second code."

"Yes." Pi nodded and typed in the code.

"How come they're still unconscious?" Haseo put the book down on the chair and knelt beside Ovan.

"They'll be up shortly." WRAI said. "Father says their brain waves are changing, whatever that means."

"Ovan…" Haseo felt like he waited forever for Ovan to awaken. Finally, Haseo saw blue eyes blinking open under orange glasses. Aina's eyes did the same. "Ovan?"

"Haseo…" The man looked over at the teen. Haseo tried swallowing his tears.

"Welcome back, Ovan." Haseo said.

"The real world Ovan and Aina are conscious." WRAI reported. "Brain waves and all other functions are normal."

"Good." Haseo nodded. Aina stood up and stretched. Ovan sat up, observing the fairy PC curiously. "That is WRAI. She helped me a lot."

"Oh, hello!" WRAI waved. "I'm Yata's dau- I mean, Yata's creation."

"I see." Ovan nodded. "Yata used you to extract my pieces?"

"Well, that's part of my job." She said. "My Father and I are glad you're back. Oh, and Shino's glad, too!"

"Shino and Yata are in the hospital with you." Haseo clarified.

"Really?" Ovan smiled. "Thank you all." He nodded to Pi. She smiled back.

"Oh, uh, you two need to log out." WRAI said. "The doctor wants to examine you, or something."

"Right. Let's go back to the Netslum." Haseo said.

**Netslum Tartarga**

"I'm so glad the plan worked!" WRAI flew around happily. "It was great meeting you, Ovan." She bowed.

"Same to you." The man said. "It certainly is strange holding the controller in my hand once more." He turned to Haseo. "I'll see you soon, Haseo." He logged out for the first time in ages.

"Get better Ovan, Aina." He patted her on the head.

"Bye, Haseo." Aina said before she logged out as well.

"Everything should be back to normal." Pi said.

"Nothing's normal with him around." Haseo smiled. He started welling up again.

"What's wrong?" Pi asked.

"What? Nothing!" Haseo blushed. "I'm logging out too. I'm exhausted."

"Right. I'll report to Master Yata." Pi smirked at him. He just scoffed and logged out.

"What was that all about?" WRAI asked.

"He's just being a big baby, as usual." Pi flipped her hair and walked to the bridge.

"Is that so?" WRAI giggled, following Pi.

WWW

"I have mail. From Ovan." Haseo checked the e-mail.

_I didn't truly get a good chance to thank you before. Meet me at the Arche Koeln Waterfall._

"Ovan…"

WWW

A/N: Hi! The story's not done yet! After all, what's a .hack story without PIROS-PIROS-PIROS THE THIRD? I have to plug him in somewhere! And I don't know if you realized this while you were reading, but I hate Aina. She's selfish and annoying. So she's most likely not going to be in the story anymore. Sorry, Aina fans. But rejoice, Piros fans, the time has come for the Slow Doberman to save the day! Lol see ya!


	7. Chapter 7

The World Reborn

WWW

**Δ**** Hidden Forbidden Radiation**

"Ovan?" Haseo found the blue-haired man staring at the waterfall. He looked really different without that massive arm-lock to hide the AIDA corrosion.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ovan didn't turn around to face him. He walked up to the Steam Gunner.

"Everyone keeps saying that." Haseo tried not being rude.

"That's because it is true." Ovan smiled under his scarf. "I used this game to be with my sister," He changed the subject. "And when I made her a Lost One, I thought of nothing else but a way to revive her. I cared for no one else, not Shino…" Ovan finally looked at the teen. "Not even you."

"But we cared about you." Haseo was indeed hurt by that. "You didn't see that. You didn't trust us! We… I… I would have understood if you would have told me. I would have still helped you."

"Why?" Ovan sighed. "You don't know me personally. I never reached out to be your friend. I used you."

"I know. And I don't know, I just feel…" The Adept Rogue could never think clearly around this man. "You saved me from those PKers, remember? It meant a lot to me. I know it's just a game, but online bullying is just as bad as real-life bullying. Ever since then, I wanted to be as strong a player as you, and be friends with you…" He paused. "But instead you used me. First, to find the Key of the Twilight, then to destroy you, then to wake you up."

"That's right." Ovan finally looked at the teen. "I have asked you here to apologize to you. However, I feel like nothing that I can say or do could make it up to you. But I can tell you this… as selfish and single-minded as I was, I truly enjoyed our Brigade days, Haseo. At times, you made me feel like an average player, simply having fun on our adventures."

"Ovan…" Haseo felt like the man's apology was genuine, but he was right… it was going to be hard to make it up to him and Shino. "Thanks. But I gotta be honest… it might take time to be able to trust you completely again."

"Understood." Ovan, in his own way, was very happy. "I would like to start over in this World, as a regular player, and as a friend."

"That sounds great, Ovan." Haseo nodded. They turned to look at the waterfall together. "You know what? This place is kinda nice." Ovan snickered.

_BING BING_

"Short mail from Yata again." The Adept Rogue sighed.

"I got one from him, too." The Steam Gunner read out the mail. "He wants us to meet at the Serpent of Lore."

"Oh, does this have to do with that 'restoration of the World' crap he was talking about the other day?"

"Hm… sounds interesting." Ovan pushed up his glasses.

WWW

The two warped to Netslum Tartarga and walked to the Serpent of Lore. Most of the Epitaph Users were there, except for Pi and Kuhn. Finally, they walk in, Pi pulling Kuhn by the ear.

"Now you're the late one this time!" Haseo poked.

"That's because this idiot wouldn't stop flirting!" Pi almost blew an artery.

"I wasn't able to give them my member address!" Kuhn whined, rubbing his abused ear.

"Alright, everyone, please listen." Yata received everyone's attention. "Now that all eight Epitaph Users are here, we can begin the 'World Reborn' project."

"As we explained before, we want to return the World to its original historical form, bringing back the gods, renewing the Lost Grounds, and bringing back the mythical creatures." WRAI fluttered around. "Only this time, Aura will not be returning, as she has decided to abandon this game. My Father has created a new god to rule over the World."

"Who?" Haseo asked.

"Three guesses. The first two don't count." She struck a heroic pose.

"Wait… you?!" Haseo was honestly surprised.

"Bingo." WRAI struck another pose. "I told you I was designed a lot like Aura, except better."

"And you can make something like that?" The white-haired teen asked Yata.

"I had help." Yata looked at Ovan. "And inspiration."

"She is a great choice." Ovan nodded.

"Aw, you're making me blush." WRAI put her hands on her cheeks. "Anyway, since I'll be the new goddess, you probably won't see me around that much. But, I can still see you, so don't do anything that'll get you in trouble!" She wagged her finger.

"So, how are we going to restore the World and make her a goddess?" Haseo asked.

"Most of the process will be done by CCCorp and me." Yata said. "I only need one thing from all of you." He took a dramatic pause. "I need… your Epitaphs." They all gasped and looked around at each other.

"You mean, when we give you our Epitaphs, we won't have them anymore?" Bo asked.

"That's correct." Yata nodded. "Your PCs will no longer contain the Morganna Factor and you will become normal players. However, even without your Epitaphs you will all still remain extraordinary players, stronger and wiser than most." He turned around, looking out the window. "I understand this is a very difficult decision to make. Your Avatars have become a part of you, and you are all very close to them. But they will still be here in this World, still protecting it as you all have. And, if a time comes where they will need your help, they will find you again."

The Epitaph Users were definitely reluctant to get rid of their Avatars. They kept them safe when AIDA and Cubia attacked. They relied on each other. What were they going to do? They all looked up, seeing a yellow orb shine above them. They recognized it as Magus, the Epitaph of the Propagation.

"Kuhn?" Haseo looked at the blue-haired man who had his arm up, guiding the Epitaph to WRAI.

"Hey, don't look at me like I'm crazy." Kuhn spoke up. "Don't you remember what will happen if we don't do this? The World will cease to exist, and everyone who ever played it will fall into a coma! This isn't a choice! We must give up our Avatars, no matter how much we'll miss them!" He ended that serious speech with a small laugh. "Goodbye, Magus. I'll miss you, man."

"I'll take good care of him, I promise." WRAI gave an assuring smile, taking Magus into her character. Her tribal tattoos glowed yellow for a moment before becoming pink once more.

"Kuhn is right." Pi said. "We are the soldiers of this World, and now we must make a small sacrifice." She took Tarvos out of her character. "My brother gave me this PC with the Epitaph inside it. It is very important to me. Please, keep it safe, for me and him."

"I will." WRAI took Tarvos and glowed pink.

"I won't let anyone else fall into a coma." Atoli smiled, giving up Innis. "Thank you, Innis." WRAI took it and glowed baby green.

"Bye-bye, Gorre." Bo removed the Avatar. Saku was also there, watching. "Come back and play with me sometime!" WRAI absorbed it, turning a mixture of pink and blue.

"Here." Ovan released Corbenik. "I hope that my Epitaph will do some good for this World."

"It will." WRAI became dark blue.

"I will now give mine, as well." Yata handed Fidchell to WRAI. She turned orange.

"My Mia… she will still be in this World, yes?" Endrance seemed the most reluctant.

"She will. She will always see you and be with you. I swear." WRAI smiled at him.

"Very well." Endrance gave Macha to WRAI, and she glowed purple. "I love you, Macha."

"Well, you're the last one, Haseo." WRAI looked at him, seeing that he was unsure. She decided to pry him a little. "Come on, Haseo, I thought that NPCs and Avatars didn't have feelings."

"Shut…!" Haseo stopped himself, sighing dejectedly. "Look, I'm sorry about that, okay? I was wrong. This is no ordinary game we're playing, as much as I don't want to believe it. And I am really connected with my PC… and Skeith, even though I found out he's the cause of my amnesia seven years ago." He laughed. "I really do love this game. And I don't want there to be any more problems with it. I don't want anyone to fall into a coma, either." He took out Skeith from his character. "You had better take care of this World and the people in it. Understand?"

"Absolutely." She said. She took Skeith into her body and she glowed red. Then, she began to turn many colors very quickly before a bright light came from her body. When everyone could see again, they saw that she was now wearing a technicolor dress and white ballet shoes. Her red hair was the same, but now she had a small tiara on top of her head. Her heart tattoos were still there but they glowed a bright white color. "Oh wow, I look great!" She spun around, her dress flowing and sparkling.

"Has the World changed yet?" Haseo asked, not really impressed.

"Now that we have the Epitaphs, we must shut down the game for a few days in order to commence the restoration program." Yata explained. "Letters have been sent out to the players, and shutdown will begin tomorrow at 12:00. I suggest preparing for this and saving your progress when you're done." He smiled. "Thank you very much. You are dismissed."

WWW

Sure enough, in a few days, the restoration program was complete. Haseo, upon logging in, noticed the title screen was different. Instead of a dark and obscure drawing of Mac Anu, it was of the Crest Gun as seen in the sunny fields. He logged in and was mentally transported into the Eternal City. When he walked out of the dome, he practically gasped in amazement. The city was still the same, but there were lots of little fairies usually only seen in the Lost Grounds floating around the sky. The water was no longer a copper color but a clear blue. There were little NPC animals running around the streets, but they didn't seem to be bothering anyone in a bad way. Some of them could even talk and say hello. The sky was also blue and the sun was at the noon position instead of twilight. When he walked passed people on the street he could hear some of them talking about how much they liked the changes while others liked it better the old way.

"How could they possibly do all this in only three days?" Haseo had made his way to the fountain, which seemed to be flowing stronger than before.

"It's the World's powers!" He heard a familiar voice say. He turned to see none other than the new goddess, WRAI.

"What're you doing here?" Haseo asked, still getting used to her new look. "Aren't you busy now, being the goddess?"

"Hmph, I am working." She put her hands on her hips. "I'm checking to make sure everything went smoothly with the restoration."

"Has it?"

"So far, nothing's wrong!" She saluted. "How do you like it? The reborn World?"

"Honestly…" He looked around. "I really like it."

"Oh, I'm so glad!" She flipped backwards.

"Not everyone does, though."

"There's always gonna be haters." She scoffed. "They can just quit if they don't like it."

"Exactly." Haseo grinned. Just then, he heard a mighty yell behind him coming closer. WRAI looked over his shoulder, wide-eyed at what was coming. Haseo sighed; he knew who it was, and simply braced himself to be tackled.

BAM

"Oh, he of fair eyes! I have found you at last!" Piros the 3rd sat on top of Haseo. "It is I, the Seeker of Justice, the Slow Doberman, the one and only… Piros the 3rd!"

"I know who you are, now get the hell off me!" Haseo scrambled to his feet. "What do you want?"

"I have come to thank you, my shining hero!" Piros posed heroically. WRAI was still wide-eyed but smiling amorously.

"What for?" The Adept Rogue dusted himself off.

"Well, imagine if you will a totally hypothetical story of a handsome graphic designer…"

_God-dammit. Why does he do this every time? WHY?_

"… Those triangular monstrosities!" Piros finished the first part. Haseo had practically memorized it by now. "But now, the cloudy rage in my head has been cleared, for when I – I mean this graphic designer – logs into his game to find that the Tri-Edge signs are gone! Kaput! Vanished!" Piros jumped on top of the fountain. "Who could have eased this man's soul? Why, it had to none other be the hero of fair eyes whom has been fighting with all his being to save this game since the moment we met!"

"Wait… seriously?" Haseo looked at WRAI. "They're gone?"

"That's right!" WRAI nodded. "When we removed the pieces, the signs were able to be fixed! They're gone, and it's all thanks to you!"

"Oh, and who is this fair maiden?" Piros the 3rd jumped off the fountain and in front of WRAI. "What amazing character design! The hair, the symbols, the dress… if only I – I mean, my handsome graphic designer friend – had come up with it himself!"

"Aw, you're such a flatterer!" She giggled. "I like your character design, too!"

"Thank you kindly, my princess." Piros took her hand. "But now this devilish prince must leave at once, hence he'll be late for work!" He jumped in front of Haseo and patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks again, my fair-eyed hero! Wherever there is danger, the World can be sure to count on us: Haseo the Terror of Death, and the brave Piros the 3rd, the Slow Doberman! I'm off!" He made a flying-away pose as he logged out.

"Who is that guy?" WRAI blushed. "He's so… passionate!"

"Oh God, seriously?" Haseo face-palmed. _How can she have a crush on somebody, she's an NPC! _"Anyway, it's good that the signs are gone. I think everyone can agree on that."

"Indeed." She smiled. "Oh, you know what? I got something for you!"

"For me?" Haseo asked. WRAI handed him dual guns called DG-H. "Hey, you don't need to…"

"It's the least we can do." WRAI said. "They were made specifically for you. Check 'em out!" Haseo took out the guns and twirled them around, taking a look at them. They were black with three long barrels and carried 24 rounds. An orange light in the shape of a scythe streaked out from under the nose.

"Wait, these are…"

"Yep. Skeith." WRAI said. "We copied some of his data to make those. We made one for every former Epitaph User. We even gave Shino a little something."

"Wow. Thanks, really." Haseo said as sincerely as he could, putting the guns away.

"I'm also throwing you all a party!" WRAI cheered. "I'm sending you and your friends an email with area words. Be there or be square!" She flew up into the sky and vanished like a shooting star.

"Wait! That's not…" He groaned, knowing she left to avoid an argument. He ultimately decided to check his email for these area words anyway.

WWW

A/N: Wow, remember this story? I just really want to finish it, whether I'm getting reviews or not. But please, reviews are nice!


End file.
